The greatest curse
by tomthecrafter46
Summary: What Jiriaya felt when he and Naruto caught Tsunade. Don't expect much at all. One-shot.


Authors Note: This is my first story so I can almost guarantee this will suck. This is just so I have a start and can learn the ropes and all sorts of things. Enjoy. (p.s. this is probably very inaccurate but this is how it remember it.)

It was killing him to be this close. She was right there and yet out of his reach. He knew she loved someone else but after numerous years he hoped she would forget him and move on. She never did. But he had to focus, he was here on official business. He had to convince her to come back and become the hokage.

Hokage, it seemed that the title brings a curse on those he loved. First his prize pupil and the gaki's dad, died sealing away the kyuubi. Then just a couple weeks ago his own sensei died taking out Orochimaru's arms. Truthfully he didn't want Tsunade to take the job and then die like every other hokage.

The only reason he didn't take the job was that he knew his spy network is integral to Konoha. It thwarts more assassinations' and infiltrations then he could count. And that was just weekly.

Now don't get him wrong he loved what he did. But he could remember a simpler time when he, Tsunade, and Orochimaru were all genin and Sarutobi sensei was still alive. Even then he had a crush on Tsunade. Sure he would peep on the other girls and look at dirty magazines but that was mostly his curiosity.

Everyone thought that he was a pervert, heck the gaki called him erosennin, but that was all an act sure he liked the female anatomy but not any more than the average male. And when he "peaks" he is really just thinking about her. And when he drinks he is just trying to distract himself from thinking about her. And the gaki thought he was spending all his money when he was really adding money to the gaki's account.

He quickly realized he had spaced out and he had been starring at the cards for a while. Tsunade herself was starring intently at the cards probably trying to think how to win with the crappy hand she undoubtedly got. Her luck was really some of the worst, her brother dies in a battle, then her lover dies in the same war. He could see how she wouldn't want to be hokage after all it was both Dan and Nawaki's dream to be hokage.

But even though she had some bad luck he still thinks that he has worse. Doomed to love a woman who would never love him back. Now that he thinks about it, it sounds really cliché.

He looked up right as Tsunade said the worsts thing she could have said around the gaki. "Being hokage is a fool's job. The fourth gave his life for nothing just like the first and second hokage. And now the third has just done the same thing." Right after Tsunade said that he knew the gaki would overreact.

Just as he finished that thought Naruto exclaimed in an overly loud voice "Being hokage is a honor only the strongest can be the hokage. Come on erosennin I don't see no hokage I just see an old washed up hag." As soon as he finished saying that I had to resist the urge to sock the gaki.

Before he could even speak Tsunade smashed the table looking ready to kill the gaki. "Lets take this outside" she said.

He felt annoyed at the gaki for pissing Tsunade off. Now she would be angry and unreasonable making his job harder. Although another side of him thought that being angry didn't suit her.

As we got outside Tsunade started to brag about how she would only need one finger. I decided to warn her about the gaki "Be careful Tsunade he isn't to be underestimated." She just nodded in a way that I knew meant she wasn't listening.

Naruto immediately charged at her going for a straight punch that missed by a mile. As he overstepped she got close and flicked him in the forehead. Now normally a woman who could kill you with a few punches would be a deterrent but for him it just meant that she could protect herself. And as the saying goes strong woman, strong children.

As the gaki crashed into the ground a couple of meters away I couldn't help but chuckle as I knew how painful Tsunade's super strength could be. Then the gaki started to make the rasengan I knew Tsunade could handle it but, I still felt angry at the gaki as he was attacking not just another leaf shinobi but also my beloved with an A-rank ninjutsu.

Just as that thought entered my head I had to mentally shake myself after thinking my beloved. It sounded so sappy I just about puked. Since when had I started to use such "poetic" (read: stupid, love struck, and just plain Idiotic) phrase's. I guess after being away from Tsunade for so long then being in her presence all of a sudden was really starting to mess with my thoughts.

I started paying attention again as Tsunade shouted at me "Jiriaya how could you teach the gaki something that he could never master." As she said that I just starred at her.

Then in response I simply said "I have faith this gaki has potential even more than the fourth had." Tsunade just gave me an undecipherable look.

Then Naruto spoke up "Who will never master it? You know what ba-chan I bet that I will master the rasengan in two days." Tsunade grinned at that

"You know what gaki I will take you up on that if you can master the rasengan in a week I will become the hokage and give you this necklace." She said as she held up her necklace made out of green crystal.

I inwardly gasped as that thing was as Tsunade put it "cursed". It was the first hokage's necklace. As Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice, explained that to Naruto, I decided to take Tsunade out for some drinks.

As we started drinking at a random stand we started to talk about old times. And I starred at her face when I knew she wasn't looking. I don't know what it was about her that enchanted me so much but, I knew that no matter what I did or said she would not believe me that I loved her.

As I stumbled home after the drinks I couldn't help but think that in my past life I must have really pissed off Kami-sama. To love someone who could never love you back. That must truly be the greatest curse.


End file.
